Wonderful World
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: Emma decides to let Regina know just how she feels by serenading her at the diner. SQ


**A/N: I think I'm getting the hang of this one-shot thing. Maybe. This came to me while listening to Sam Cooke's Wonderful World. I always hear songs and just picture Emma bursting out and serenading Regina embarrassing her, but in a good way. Anyways, I've read this over but I'm just one person so sorry about possible missed spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Swan-Mills clan sat in a booth at Granny's diner having finished their food as the youngest continued to fill the two older women in about his day at school that day and a project he had been assigned.

"Grace doesn't think that it's plausible but I disagree and I'm going to prove her wrong." Emma chuckled at her shared son who in that moment reminded her so much of his brunette mother who was sitting across from them smiling at his determination as she took a sip of her lemon flavored water.

"And if she's right, what will you do then?" Regina asked as Henry shrugged.

"Then I apologize and admit that I was wrong, simple as that." Emma felt his cheeks and forehead earning a queer look from both mother and son.

"Is he alright? That sounded like a rather mature decision." Emma chuckled as he stuck out his tongue. "Ah, there's our preteen." Emma continued to laugh as she caught herself as Henry just about pushed her out of the booth onto the floor.

"Children, please, we are not at the park." Regina reprimanded with a smile as turned to Regina and stuck their tongues out at her causing her to laugh. Henry continued to talk filling them in on the details of his project until a song caught Emma's attention and she looked to Ruby winking as she nodded walking from the table whose order she'd taken down to behind the counter.

"Don't know much about history," Emma sang out as the song played in the background of the diner as Regina's attention went from Henry to her son's other mother.

"Emma what does history have to do—" Regina tried to ask not realizing that Emma was singing the song that was playing.

"Don't know much biology," Emma continued to sing as Henry laughed as Regina felt her cheeks warming as Emma stood up snapping her fingers to the beat of the music and continuing to serenade the woman sitting across from her. "Don't know much about a science book," Emma swayed back and forth gaining attention from the other patrons in the diner as Ruby smirked and turned the radio up just slightly so others could hear what their sheriff was singing.

"Emma, stop this, you are gaining the attention of others." Emma ignored her and continued to sing and dance to the beat of Sam Cooke's _Wonderful World_. Henry was trying to hold in his laughter at his brunette mother's embarrassment to his blonde mother's sudden public display.

"Don't know much about the French I took."

"Emma!" Regina scolded as Emma reached out to Regina kneeling in the process of taking Regina's hand as she sang the next line placing it over her heart at the correct moment.

"But I do know that _I love you_," Emma stood suddenly gently pulling a reluctant Regina from the booth spinning her around. Regina's body was pressed against Emma's held in place by the blonde's hands holding hers as she swayed them back and forth to the rhythm of the song. "And I know that if you love me, too, what a wonderful world this would be." Emma felt Regina go tense against her as Henry smiled knowing what was going to happen. Emma was confessing what she felt for Regina in such a public display that not even Regina could deny it any longer. This wasn't game for Emma, and she was letting Regina know it in a way that only Emma could. Which just happened to be a very silly, but fun and romantic way.

His mom's had started a tentative sort of friendship about a week after the whole Robin-Marian debacle when Emma had confessed to Henry about having feelings for his other mother. Emma had asked how Henry would feel if she asked Regina out on a date. He tried to keep a straight and serious face but Henry had ended up bursting out with laughter confusing Emma initially. That was until he explained that he'd figured out that Emma had feelings for his other mother even before he'd gotten his memories back.

He told her that he wondered how long until she admitted it to herself and was going to do something about it. They'd spent the rest of the night eating popcorn and re-watching movies as Henry asked how she was going to ask Regina on a date, since she most likely would be hesitant about Emma's true intentions.

It'd been two months since his blonde mother's confession to him and about a month ago Regina had fi finally agreed to go on a date with Emma. They'd been on a few dates since the first, but a part of Regina was hesitant about the whole relationship thinking that it was all a game to the blonde, just something to do to pass time.

"I do know that one and one is two, and if this one could be with you, what a wonderful world this would be." Emma continued to sing as she spun Regina around dark chocolate eyes meeting verdant ones. "Now, I don't claim to be an 'A' student, but I'm tryin' to be. For maybe by being an 'A' student, baby, I can win your love for me." Emma smiled as she serenaded the woman she was head-over-heels in love with.

"Emma," Regina breathed looking into Emma's eyes seeing the love that Emma held for her. They continued to dance as the song continued through the hook.

"But I do know that I love you, and I know that if you love me, too, what a wonderful world this would be." Emma sang the final lines of the song as they stood there looking at one another.

"You're an idiot." Regina spoke softly as Henry shook his head looking to Ruby who rolled her eyes. Emma smiled goofily knowing that Regina had gotten her message before leaning forward and kissing her lips softly.

"I know, but I'm your idiot."


End file.
